Cautivo
by Lawlie93
Summary: Eren Jaeger llega a Frankfurt, al departamento 35, cuando su hermana Mikasa, consigue un nuevo empleo. Lo que debió ser un simple acontecimiento en su vida de adolescente, termina siendo todo un desmadre en cuanto ve por primera vez a Levi, un alfa que huele demasiado bien para su propio bienestar. OMEGAVERSE – RIREN- YAOI -ONESHOT
1. Cautivo

Hola!

Este es un **ONE SHOT!** Riren, por cierto... Y está situado en el universo perteneciente a los ALPHAS, BETAS Y OMEGAS. Siempre tuve curiosidad de este tipo de universo, y me había visto tentada a escribir algo relacionado a ello. Me decidí finalmente a hacer un One-shot, porque tenía ganas de escribir un lemon lemonoso... Y aquí tah!

Tengo que aclarar que no soy muy diestra en esto de la escritura erótica, así que no se hagan muchas espectativas de lo que puedan encontrar aquí, solo lo he hecho por diversión, tanto como para mí como para ustedes. De igual forma, no es muy romántico que se pueda decir... Sinceramente, no creo que pueda catalogarlo como algo romántico... En fin!

 **NOTAS:**

Realmente tengo que explicar de qué va el omegaverse? He visto que las autoras lo hacen, así que supongo que diré algo breve por si aún hay alguien que no sepa de que trata. El omegaverse es un universo basado en una nueva diversificación sexual en los seres humanos. Están los alphas, quienes son considerados una especie superior, dotados de sobresalientes habilidades físicas y cognitivas. Lideran la jerarquía social, ocupan puestos relevantes en el ámbito laboral, poseen una fuerza extraordinaria, suelen tener un carácter dominante-posesivo, son muy sobreprotectores, segregan un olor característico de su especie que puede ser percibidos por omegas y alfas. etc, etc.

Los betas, en cambio están situados justo al medio de la pirámide, no sobresalen como los alphas, y son comúnmente considerados como el humano corriente. Son inoloros (no segregan un olor característico). Solo se pueden reproducir entre ellos, salvo casos excepcionales.

Y tenemos a los omegas, el último escalón de la pirámide. Considerados la raza débil, tanto en hombres como mujeres, son mal vistos como la especie dedicada netamente para la reproducción. No poseen muchas habilidades físicas, y su fuerza está por debajo de un beta. Asimismo, su apariencia es de un ser más frágil, con rasgos delicados y una natural belleza atrayente. Expiden un olor característico, y este se vuelve peligroso cuando entran en celo (el cual es trimestral aproximadamente). Suelen tener un compartimiento pasivo, orientado a la crianza de los suyos, retraído en presencia de alfas, etc, etc.

Existe, además, lo que se conoce como destinados. Esto se refiere a la alta compatibilidad de segregaciones químicas entre un alfa y omega específico. Simplemente son atraídos como polos opuestos y, generalmente, terminan unidos de por vida.

Creo que eso es lo básico, siempre pueden consultar al todopoderoso Google para más información!

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor. No busco lucrar, solo entretener ;D!

.

 _Enjoy it!_

.

* * *

.

.

 **Cautivo**

.

.

.

El aroma a menta y tabaco fue lo que terminó por despertarlo. Alejando la brumosa inconsciencia de los sueños pudo percatarse de un par de cosas importantes: primero, no sabía dónde se encontraba y segundo, estaba privado del sentido de la vista. Se removió un poco en su lugar, permitiendo a su cuerpo sensible el sentir la suave textura de las sábanas de una cama que no reconoció como la propia; estiró los pies de forma tentativa, tratando de averiguar con el tacto la anchura del lecho en el que se hallaba tumbado.

\- Veo que por fin despertaste. – La voz gruesa que tardó en reconocer acarició de forma alarmante sus oídos. Pronto un calor súbito comenzó a descender por su columna vertebral hasta cubrir toda ramificación nerviosa existente. – Eren.

Y bastó solo la mención de su nombre para terminar de comprender lo evidente: estaba entrando en celo. La precaria capa de piel que eran sus párpados comenzaron a desperezarlo del letargo abrumador en el que se encontraba preso, iba enfocando poco a poca la vista mientras era invadido por la caricia de una mano fría y áspera. Bastó medio minuto para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la baja luminosidad de la habitación para poder centrar su atención en el par de orbes platinadas que lo observaban fija y concienzudamente.

\- Oh, por Dios – El roto susurro que brotó de sus labios como un gemido lastimero terminó por descolocarlo. Ante sus ojos se hallaba Levi Ackerman, vistiendo como siempre se lo imaginó en el interior de su hogar: con la camisa fuera del pantalón, la corbata aflojada, un par de botones sueltos al inicio del cuello y un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios.

Su vecino, quien siempre fue un misterio desde que lo conoció, se hallaba frente a sus narices de la forma en que nunca soñó verlo. Y, en aquellos instantes, se acercaba peligroso con el porte fuerte de un alfa dominante hasta la curvatura de su cuello. Situándose sobre él y distanciado por tan solo un par de centímetro, Eren sintió cómo sus manos eran apresadas por sobre su testa, impidiendo así que su laxo cuerpo tuviese mayor movilidad. Por otra parte, el calor del cigarrillo lo aturdía y lo excitaba al mismo tiempo, provocando que la liberación de feromonas se hiciera aún más feroz.

\- ¿Tengo que entender que te excita esta sumisión? – La pregunta sonó mordaz e irónica, pero Eren no pudo evitar percatarse de lo grave que se iba tornando la voz de su vecino y como apretaba los dientes en un duro intento de controlar sus más bajos instintos. Lo sabía, aunque Levi se empecinara en no ser evidente, el alfa no era indiferente a su celo.

Recolocando con maestría el cigarrillo en el centro de sus labios, y optando este una postura rígida entre ellos, fue que se acercaba de nueva cuenta al cuerpo tembloroso del menor, deleitándose con la vista y el exquisito olor a frutos silvestres que lo caracterizaba. Eren pudo ser consciente de la cercanía del mayor gracias al calorcito que se iba instalando en su piel por culpa del cigarrillo. Temeroso, trató de observar qué tanto descendía el rostro del mayor por su pecho descubierto: ahí se encontraba Ackerman, con la punta del cigarro casi rozando la piel y enrojeciendo la misma por producto del calor, fijando su afilada mirada en el menor, como retándolo a decir algo o a suplicar, lo que sucediese primero. Los ojos se le humedecieron sin saber si era por temor o por excitación, y trató de recordar cómo es que había terminado en la –aparente- habitación del mayor, con el uniforme escolar revuelto, tumbado en su cama y en pleno estado emergente de celo.

.

.

.

.

Había llegado a la 420 de la calle Berger Str. con una maleta en la zurda y la otra siendo apresada por la mano de su hermana. Cumpliría quince en menos de tres meses y aun así Mikasa se empecinaba en tratarlo como alguien de cinco. No obstante, optó por guardar silencio y ahorrarse la típica discusión que siempre tenían a causa de la sobreprotección a la que era sometido por su condición. Amaba a su hermana más que a nada en el mundo, pero tener que soportar la constante vigilancia de la alfa era algo realmente agotador. Él siendo omega y a estas alturas del mundo, en el que la nueva diversificación humana llevaba más de medio siglo sobre la faz de la Tierra, estaba harto de recibir aquel trato especial por el simple hecho de cargar un útero en su interior. Ya demasiado le parecía tener que soportar el celo trimestral y someterse vergonzosamente al uso de inhibidores como para resistir a la idea que su hermana anduviera cuidando cada paso que daba, como si fuera una frágil niñita. ¡Era un hombre, por el amor de los cielos! Un hombre que podía concebir una vida dentro, pero hombre al final de cuentas.

\- El departamento va a gustarte, no es como nuestra casa allá en Berlín, pero es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos.

La voz seria y suave de la mujer de veinticinco años terminó por disminuir cualquier rastro de enojo en él. Miró con pesar el semblante estoico de la alfa, a sabiendas que ella realmente se esforzaba por llevar con éxito a su pequeña familia. No siempre habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo. Hacía nueve años, cuando aún era muy joven e inexperto de la vida, habían sido una linda y cálida familia de cuatro integrantes: Grisha y Carla Jaeger, un alfa y omega respectivamente, habían sido unos padres amorosos y ejemplares hasta donde la vida les permitió serlo. Pero nadie está libre de mal y lo entendió a temprana edad, cuando ambos progenitores fueron víctimas de un asalto a mano armada un día cualquiera en el que iban al supermercado para llenar la despensa de la semana. Desde entonces, y con tan solo dieciséis años de edad, Mikasa hizo hasta lo imposible por conservar la custodia de su hermano menor. Trabajó arduamente como mesera, cocinera, vendedora, maestra particular y secretaria; roles que aún, en aquellos años, era difícil de encontrar que un alfa los desempeñara. Sin embargo, la mujer no se dejó amedrantar por el qué dirán ni se sintió menos vistiendo delantal, sino que empleo todas sus fuerzas y ánimos por permitirle a ella y a su hermano una vida decente. El tiempo fue transcurriendo y habiendo terminado a duras penas la carrera de administración, fue que consiguió empleo en una empresa multinacional ubicada en Frankfurt, a pocas cuadras de dónde se instalaban aquel día.

\- Aquí es: departamento 35. – Mikasa abrió la puerta con la llave dorada que tenía y terminó por adentrarse a la estancia. Eren siguió sus pasos, observando curioso como la luz de las ventanas iluminaban las vacías habitaciones.

Con pasos rápidos recorrió el área: las paredes de colores cálidos aún se hallaban desprovistas de cuadros, pero sabía que eso cambiaría en cuanto llegara el camión con sus cosas; el lugar era simple pero cómodo, contaba con dos habitaciones principales y una más pequeña para libre uso, un comedor, una cocina, un pequeño cuarto de lavado, la sala de estar, una despensa, dos baños y un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle. Sonrió entusiasta al vislumbrar dónde pondría su puf y había escogido ya la que sería su habitación.

\- ¿Tú crees que me dejen tener un perro? – Preguntó animado a su hermana mientras la veía colgar una foto familiar en medio de la sala de estar.

\- No estoy segura que a la dueña le haga gracia los animales. – Contestó simplemente, pasando de largo el notorio puchero que crecía en los gestos de su hermano.

\- ¡Uno pequeño! ¡No creo que se dé cuenta! – Trató de persuadirla mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.

\- Primero hay que instalarnos, Eren – Suspiró la mayor ante las súplicas del menor.

El joven le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil que raras veces salía a la luz con ella y fue al pasillo exterior a inspeccionar con la esperanza de encontrar a algún vecino con un can que le diera fundamentos a exigir uno. Fue entonces que lo vio. No encontró el dichoso perro, pero lo que halló fue mucho mejor –o peor. Un hombre de mediana estatura, complexión fuerte, piel pálida, cabello en corte militar y, probablemente, unos años mayor que su hermana. Un alfa, sin lugar a dudas: el aroma lo delataba. Estaba trajeado y parecía cansado, no obstante, eso no impidió que se percatara de su presencia. Se vieron fijamente por veinte segundos que a Jaeger se le hicieron eternos, distanciados por una brecha de tres metros –que era la distancia que separaba las puertas del ascensor de la puerta 35-, y solos, obviando el hecho que Mikasa se hallaba aún metida en alguna habitación de su nuevo hogar y que pronto podría salir en busca de él si no se daba prisa. Juró escuchar un chasquido de disgusto de parte del mayor y algo se removió en su interior al verlo acercarse.

\- Yo.. yo – Cuando lo vio a menos de cinco pasos de distancia tuvo la creciente necesidad de decir algo, como si excusarse fuese una necesidad apremiante. Observó como el alfa se paraba frente suyo y lo taladraba con la mirada, segundos después vio que desviaba su mirada para observar la puerta abierta tras él.

\- Eren, te parece si utilizamos la habitación extra como estudio, necesitas reforzar matemáti- La voz de su hermana terminó por eliminar el raro ambiente que había crecido entre ambos, pues tan pronto como la mujer se asomara para hablarle, el extraño reanudó su camino pasando de largo de él y abriendo la puerta 36. Mikasa, por su parte, observó tensa como el sujeto trajeado ingresaba al departamento de al lado. – No quiero que te acerques a ese sujeto, Eren.

El menor la observó tensionar los dientes y fruncir el ceño en clara señal de disgusto. No era inusual que se comportara raro cuando había algún alfa merodeando cerca suyo, pero aquella vez la notó más removida de lo usual. Sin soltar palabra alguna se adentró al que sería su nuevo hogar, tratando de recordar si había metido los inhibidores en la maleta grande o en el estuche de objetos de uso personal. Aparentemente su celo se iba a adelantar dos semanas de lo programado.

.

.

.

Se aclimató rápidamente al nuevo ambiente y no tardó en hacer amigos en el colegio. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una persona sociable; por eso no era de extrañarse que siempre se hallara rodeado de gente de su edad. Ocupaba, además, su tiempo en la escuela y en el trabajo de medio tiempo que había conseguido cerca a su hogar; Mikasa insistía en que debía enfocarse en estudiar y no en atender mesas, pero él sinceramente no podía evitar querer contribuir mínimamente en los gastos de la casa. Así fue como llegó a _Delirious,_ una pequeña cafetería situada un par de calles atrás; se hizo amigo del dueño, un viejo que gustaba ser llamado Dan a pesar que su nombre era Patrick, y, finalmente, lo convenció que lo dejara trabajar por medio tiempo por la paga mínima más propinas. Dan –o Patrick- aceptó más por el carácter risueño y determinado de Jaeger que por los argumentos que el mismo le ofreció, además que un omega lindo siempre podía resultar beneficioso para el negocio. Ataviado con las labores del colegio y del trabajo, llegaba con prisas al departamento 35, donde una vez encerrado en la seguridad de su hogar, se disponía a esperar a que dieran las diez para observar llegar a su vecino, quien siempre puntual, pasaba frente a su puerta a las diez con quince fumando un cigarrillo.

Eren no sabía exactamente por qué, pero algo había de fascinante en observar al serio hombre. No estaba seguro si era su andar, o el aroma a menta y tabaco que exudaba, o el color inusual de sus ojos, o lo bien que le quedaba el traje, pero no había mejor parte de su día que observarlo pasar por medio del ojo oculto de su puerta. Por suerte, Mikasa llegaba siempre pasada las once y nunca se enteró de su oculto fetiche. Una vez que escuchaba el tintinear de las llaves y la puerta del lado cerrarse, se daba por bien servido y volvía a sus tareas de siempre. Todo ocurría en una repetitiva rutina por casi dos meses, en la que cumplía religiosamente a diario su función de acosador. Hasta que algo se salió de lo usual.

Aquella tarde del viernes, regresaba a casa en compañía de Marco Bodt, un chico beta de expresión dulce que había conocido en su salón de clases. Era su día libre de trabajo y Mikasa había decidido ir al final del día a visitar a Sasha, una amiga de la universidad, que vivía a unas horas en tren. Sabía que la mujer dormiría en casa de la beta a sabiendas que él se quedaría con Bodt viendo películas hasta el día siguiente. Aparentemente, Marco Bodt y su olor inexistente no presentaba amenaza alarmante para su obsesiva hermana. Hicieron una parada estratégica para comprar antes todo tipo de botanas y chucherías que emplearían para atiborrar sus estómagos adolescentes aquel viernes, una vez bien provistos de alimentos basura, fueron al departamento 35 para cumplir con la maratón de películas de terror que se habían propuesto ver. Sin embargo, no todo salió como lo planeado.

Eren no contó que una vez pasada la puerta y, apenas, habiendo dejado las bolsas de comida en el mostrador, el teléfono de Marco comenzaría a sonar insistentemente. Iba camino a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo que el uniforme escolar, cuando el joven de pecas apareció asustado frente a su puerta.

\- Eren, lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que irme. – La voz de Bodt temblaba. – A Jean no le parece que estemos los dos a solas y ha amenazado con venir aquí si no vuelo a casa inmediatamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – La expresión furiosa en sus ojos terminó por amilanar al joven más alto, quien pese a ser beta contaba con el carácter sumiso de una jovencita omega en pleno desarrollo. - ¡Que no jorobe la vida el cara de caballo ese!

\- ¡En serio, lo lamento, pero no quiero más problemas con Jean! – Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Eren, al percibir el llanto aproximarse, solo suspiró cansino. Era la última vez que le decía a Bodt para una noche/madrugada de películas.

\- Está bien, está bien – Contestó conciliador mientras salía con el mayor. – Déjame acompañarte a la puerta.

Dicho aquello e ignorando el centenar de "gracias" que Marco se desvivía por transmitirle, Jaeger salió sin más con el joven hasta la puerta del portón. No supo bien si fue por el enojo canalizado hacia Jean Kirschtein o por el aturdimiento que le causaba la voz agradecida del mayor, pero Eren no pudo percatarse que salía del departamento con algo que no debió haber olvidado. Tarde fue cuando situado frente a su puerta rebuscó entre sus bolsillos a la espera del conocido tintinear y no halló más que el alarmante silencio que denotaba ausencia. Estampando su palma en la frente en señal de torpeza y maldiciendo por lo bajo fue que cayó en cuenta que las cosas no podían sino empeorar a partir de ese punto.

\- ¡Por la que la parió! ¡Solo esto me faltaba! – Se quejó enfadado. Apoyó su frente en la fría superficie de madera y dio casi un brinco de alegría ante la nueva idea que se avecinaba en su pensar. - ¡La dueña! ¡Ella debe tener una copia!

Bajó veloz a la primera planta, ubicando con éxito la puerta verde de quien sabía pertenecía a la dueña del edificio. Tocó el timbre sin mucha ceremonia, aguardando pacientes los primeros dos minutos. Cuando no hubo más que silencio en señal de respuesta, no pudo evitar tocar el timbre con mayor insistencia, cada vez denotando mayor desespero en su quehacer. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo en la misma noche.

\- Oye, mocoso, ¿eres retardado o qué? – Una voz gruesa lo distrajo de su inútil tarea y giró el rostro lentamente para ver a su interlocutor. – Esa puerta no se va a abrir así la revientes a timbrazos.

\- Yo… yo – Sí, vergonzoso resultaba el hecho que, de todos los sujetos habidos y por haber, el único alfa que despertaba en él una curiosidad que aún no se atrevía a catalogar pasase frente a la puerta de la dueña a las ocho menos quince, cuando aún faltaban dos horas y algo para que el mencionado llegara. - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

\- ¡Oh, hoy nos estamos esmerando mucho! – Respondió irónico ante la pregunta nerviosa del menor. – Yo vivo aquí, mocoso insolente. Incluso antes de que tú y tu hermana yo-meto-mis-narices-en-todo llegaran aquí. – Al ver el furioso sonrojo que bañó las mejillas del chiquillo frente a él, el hombre no pudo más que suspirar cansado. – De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que quieres con la vieja metiche esa?

\- Yo… yo… - Y de nueva cuenta al tartamudeo incesante. – Yo me dejé las llaves dentro y quería saber si ella podía abrirme la puerta – Terminó de contestar apenado.

\- Pues suerte, porque la vieja nunca regresa hasta el lunes. Ya deberías saberlo. – Contestó suspirando mientras encendía un cigarrillo. – Seguro tu hermana no tarda en llegar, además. Solo tienes que esperar algunas horas.

\- Ella se… se fue a dormir a la casa de una amiga – Eren no sabía exactamente por qué se sentía tan intimidado ante la presencia de aquel alfa. Normalmente era alguien desenvuelto y desinhibido, incluso gustaba de plantarle cara a los alfas en sus días más valientes –entiéndase cuando se hallaba seguro del celo-, pero las cosas cambiaban radicalmente frente al escrutinio de esos ojos platinados.

\- Oh… vaya. – El bochorno de Eren hizo que bajara la mirada, lo cual no le permitió ver el extraño brillo que bañaba esos ojos que se habían vuelto parte de su fascinación. – Tienes muy mala suerte.

Jaeger asintió tímido. El sonrojo crecía en sus mejillas y un calorcito comenzó hacerle cosquillas en el bajo vientre. Pronto pudo ser más consciente del aroma del alfa frente a él y se vio sumido en una especie de sopor peligroso que le alborotaba los sentidos. Sus ojos querían cerrarse y las nuevas sensaciones no lo dejaban pensar claramente. No se percató que el mayor seguía hablándole hasta que situó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

\- Oye, ¿estás escuchándome? – Preguntó con un deje de preocupación. – Te dije que mi nombre es Levi Ackerman y que podías pasar a mi sitio si gustas. – No supo bien si fue el tacto del mayor o la cercanía del mismo, pero tarde fue cuando supo que la fiebre del celo y la falta de alimentos terminó por llevarlo a la inconsciencia. Lo único que recordaría, sin saber exactamente por qué, sería el nombre del sujeto horas más tarde.

.

.

.

.

Y fue así como llegamos al meollo del asunto. Con un Eren siendo cautivo de un vecino al que estuvo por casi tres meses acosando y creyéndose desapercibido de su tarea. Lo que no sabía hasta entonces es que Levi era consciente de su constante y puntual observación, así como fue sapiente que el omega frente a él era lo que muchos denominaban como "destinado". Lo supo tan solo aquel día en el que lo vio por primera vez, en cuanto su exquisito aroma invadió sus fosas nasales y llenó por completo su alma; pero fueron sus ojos los que finalmente terminaron por trastocarlo: grandes y vistosos, con un color oscilante entre verde, azul y dorado, bañados en un brillo determinado y curioso que solo un mocoso como Eren podía poseer. Toda una belleza digna de admirar y único en su especie.

La forma bizarra en la que se dieron las cosas entre ellos no es tan maquiavélica como se puede interpretar en un principio y que, para ser francos, no culparía a nadie de la mala interpretación en la que sería condenado de ser descubierto: un omega menor de edad en la cama de un alfa. Exacto, todo un cúmulo de situaciones que lo llevan a la condena.

Para empezar, el mocoso –apelativo _cariñoso_ por el cual había sido bautizado el omega en cuestión- había llegado al departamento del mayor tras el abrupto desmayo que sufrió horas atrás sin razón aparente. Fue situado en la cama por la misma razón del celo que, en un estado de falto de nutrientes, sumergió a Eren en una fiebrecilla que iba subiendo y bajando por ratos; por lo cual, entre sueños y siendo el dueño inconsciente de su propio acto, Jaeger fue despojando uno a uno los botones hasta quedar con la camisa del uniforme abierta. Finalmente, pasó lo que debía pasar según su propia observación, puesto que bastante había aguantado el sopor de feromonas que había invadido su territorio sin su previo consentimiento. Y él se encargaría de hacerle entender al mocoso que no podía ir tentando su suerte tan jactanciosamente como había estado haciendo desde que tuvieron su primer encuentro.

\- Señor Levi – Y si Eren podía de alguna forma empeorar la situación en la que se encontraba, pues la halló al pronunciar con la voz rota y bañada en un matiz erótico el nombre del mayor, quien tomó su nombramiento como una invitación.

\- Mocoso impertinente. – El gruñido asustó al joven, quien con los ojos bien abiertos presenció cómo el rostro del mayor se acercaba raudo al suyo para sellar sus labios en un hambriento beso. Los labios delgados apresaron los suyos sin contemplaciones, invadiendo el terreno de su cálida boca en un santiamén, invitando al cálido órgano a juguetear en una danza erótica donde solo conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina. Entrecerrando los ojos acuosos se dejó llevar torpemente por la caricia, obviando por instantes el llamado de su consciencia y permitiendo a sus alborotados sentidos tomar las riendas de la situación.

Eren jadeó cuando sus labios se vieron por fin liberados del rudo ósculo. Una ola de calor volvió a azotarlo, logrando que se sintiera urgido por más contacto. El celo, sin ayuda de los inhibidores, era desquiciante. Jaeger quiso liberar sus manos del agarre en el que se encontraban presas, pero la mirada autoritaria del alfa terminó por amilanarlo. Por su parte, Levi parecía estar haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle la ropa al muchacho bajo suyo.

Lentamente, como quien disfruta de un dulce único en su clase, dirige sus labios demandantes a la tierna curvatura del cuello, aspirando ávidamente el aroma afrodisiaco del tembloroso omega. En respuesta, Eren solo puede temblar y emitir breves gemidos que solo lo impacientan más. Ackerman se toma su tiempo para degustar la piel expuesta y servida, dando besos en toda su extensión y asegurándose de dejar su marca y su olor en la misma. Un chupetón, dos, tres y muchos más, se van repartiendo a diestra y siniestra como va conquistando terreno a su paso.

\- ¡Levi! – Exclama el menos ya sin formalismos. Deseando poder posar sus manos sobre la pálida espalda que se mueve descendente por su cuerpo. Siente el aliento cálido sobre el pezón izquierdo, percibiendo en su gloria la húmeda sensación de una boca hambrienta que se amanta en su pecho. Las lagrimillas de placer se dejan caer libres por sus arreboladas mejillas y se remueve inquieto por las sensaciones nuevas a las que se ve sometido su virginal cuerpo. Quiere llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo, mientras siente como su cuerpo hierve en una fiebre interminable que no sabe cómo calmar.

El hombre sigue en su quehacer, buscando siempre ser paciente y obviando aquella voz interna del juicio que le dice –grita- que pare, que Eren todavía no está listo para lo que viene; pero es su alfa quien finalmente lo convence que el chiquillo frente a él es su omega, y que mejor marcarlo ahora para que el mundo se entere, de una vez por todas, que ya tiene dueño. En un toque más fuerte sitúa ambas muñecas en el esternón del muchacho, incorporándose brevemente para fijar su mirada platinada en el par de acuarelas que lo observan atónito.

\- Cálmate, Eren. – La voz es seria pero demandante. Inmediatamente Jaeger se ve inmóvil, tratando de comprender cómo es que la voz del alfa tiene tanto control sobre su cuerpo. Se siente impotente por verse sometido, y es el puchero lastimero el que brota de sus labios el que termina por serenar a su vecino. – Quiero ser dulce, mocoso.

Lo que sonó como una frase sin mucho esfuerzo, era en realidad una muestra de la mejor disculpa que un ser tan orgulloso -como lo era Levi- podía ofrecer. En señal de ello, Eren recibió un beso más dulce como compensación, demostrando en actos y caricias la veracidad de sus palabras.

Las manos del alfa soltaron las muñecas del menor, dirigiéndolas a los costados del muchacho y deleitando el tacto con la suave y cálida piel morena. Respiraba agitadamente inundando sus fosas nasales con el aroma del celo, queriendo devorar al cuerpo frente suyo. Eren sintió el roce de los incisivos rozarle la dermis con presunción, dejando vestigios a su paso, y sumergiéndolo nuevamente en el enloquecedor placer. Nada faltó para que el joven se viese desprovisto de la seguridad de sus pantalones, los cuales se fueron retirando con rapidez y maestría hasta dejarlo tal y como vino al mundo.

Expuesto es como se sentía. Y regresando el juicio a ratos, es que el pudor lo invadía para buscar taparse con sus manos la intimidad de su alma. Levi gruñó al verse negado de la tentadora vista de su mocoso, pero solo fue ver la expresión asustada del omega para que tranquilizara a la bestia que habitaba dentro suyo: mejillas arreboladas, mirada vidriosa y labios entreabiertos, todo esto siendo elevado a la expresión de súplica que gritaba un poco de compasión.

\- Por favor – Susurró quedito mientras sentía como sus manos se iban retirando de sus partes bajas, siendo guiadas por unas más grandes. – Por favor – Volvió a pedir en cuanto sintió el cálido aliento bañar su miembro despierto y húmedo. – Por favor…

Y bastó el último susurro para que Levi se decidiera, finalmente, a probar el sabor prohibido de su fruto. El sexo oral es algo que jamás había practicado –no obstante, si había disfrutado de él en anteriores ocasiones- pero estaba seguro que solo con Eren podía sentir el tremendo placer de tener una polla entre los labios. Salada y húmeda, el sabor único del joven no hacía más que incrementar su hambre. Succionaba con fuerza mientras observaba fijamente como el cuerpo más delgado se contorsionaba en un exquisito vaivén de espasmos. La curvatura de la espalda se acentuó en cuanto los labios y la lengua del mayor comenzaron a tratar sus pequeños testículos, descendiendo morbosamente hasta dar caricias húmedas al pequeño y rosáceo anillo de músculos. En ese momento, Jaeger juró desfallecer de placer, con la entrada contraída y obligando a ser expandida por la lengua del mayor es que boqueaba intranquilo como pez fuera del agua. Regresando al pequeño falo frente a él, Ackerman terminó por arrancarle un último gemido al menor tras una fuerte succión en su miembro, llevándose consigo el sabor del primer orgasmo.

\- Levi. – A estas alturas del asunto, Eren estaba seguro que no podría pronunciar más palabras que el nombre del mayor. Como si con eso se aferrara al último resuello de cordura que habitaba en él. Pero bastó solo para el mayor ver la mirada perdida en el placer del menor para animarlo a continuar con su fechoría.

\- Ahora vamos por lo mejor, Eren.

La sonrisa sardónica que le envió terminó por confirmarle lo que vendría a continuación. Haciendo espacio entre las delgadas piernas e imprimiendo el toque de sus manos en las mismas, fue que el alfa se hizo sitio. Sin perder vista de todas las reacciones del menor, Levi acarició con un dedo previamente humedecido el pequeño esfínter que momentos antes se había encargado de preparar mediante un beso negro. Ingresó la punta de su dígito tentativo, sin perder detalle de la mueca incómoda que se formaba en los suaves rasgos del omega. Adentrándose poco a poco y sintiendo las paredes internas del muchacho, fue que cayó en cuenta del estado de calor del pequeño cuerpo debido al celo. Tendría que ser más rápido si quería acabar con el indescriptible dolor que significaba para ambos no culminar el acto. Un segundo dedo ingresó en su interior y Jaeger no pudo hacer más que apresar las sábanas entre sus manos en busca de un consuelo a todo el placer y dolor que sentía; estaba siendo despojado de su virginidad sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, pero podría jurar a los cielos que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan bien como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento: bajo las manos grandes de Levi y el efecto de las feromonas alborotadas que parecían solo enloquecerse más cuando el mayor expiraba aquel aroma atrayente de tabaco y menta. Queriendo ver un poco del espectáculo fue que se incorporó brevemente, arrepintiéndose en el acto en cuanto vio el erguido y orgulloso falo del mayor desafiando la gravedad y los límites de lo que él consideraba _normal_ en las dimensiones de un órgano reproductivo. Joder que había escuchado por ahí que los penes de los alfas eran grandes, pero aquel monstruo que residía entre las piernas pálidas y musculosas no podía ser obra de la naturaleza. Puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto sintió una corriente de placer alborotarle todas las terminaciones nerviosas, Levi había encontrado su próstata finalmente. Ackerman rugió al sentir las paredes del chico contraerse ante su toque, tomando como insolencia y provocación el atrevimiento del cuerpo bajo suyo cuando en realidad se trataba de una reacción completamente involuntaria. Abandonó la estrecha entrada del muchacho, acercando al más joven en un movimiento rudo y posesivo que solo terminó de atontar más al pasivo. Sus miradas se encontraron frente a frente nuevamente, sin necesidad de mediar palabras acercaron sus rostros en un movimiento coordinado para devorarse sin premura.

Eren abrazó las caderas del mayor con sus piernas en busca de más contacto, tratando de apaciguar así el calor que invadía su cuerpo y que lo torturaba en una dolorosa forma.

\- Levi, no puedo más. – Susurró contra los labios del mayor, quien cumpliendo sus demandas fue que sujetó firmemente las caderas del otro, aferrando su agarre mientras se introducía lentamente al cuerpo del menor. Gruñó en cuanto sintió su miembro siendo presa del calor y de la estrechez enloquecedora que atendía a su duro y adolorido falo. Por su parte, Eren no pudo hacer más que removerse inquieto, tratando de escapar del firme agarre. Sollozó un poco, puesto que se sintió romper en aquel momento, y arañó en un acto desesperado la nívea espalda del alfa. Pese a ello, Ackerman lo dejó hacer, aceptando los rasguños como parte de la compensación que sentía -en el fondo- debía al menor. Los gimoteos no se hicieron esperar, mientras más se adentraba el grueso falo, conquistando terreno a su paso, más gimoteaba el omega, dibujando figuras abstractas en la espalda del contrario. Y lo logró, tocó con la pelvis las suaves nalgas del muchacho y comenzó con un vaivén lento de caderas buscando, por todos los medios, controlar aquella necesidad imperiosa de empotrar al cuerpo más joven contra el colchón. Levi jamás había sido un hombre de muchas contemplaciones en el arte amatorio, pero no podía evitar querer ser suave –pese a todo- con el chiquillo atolondrado.

Pero la delicadeza no le duró mucho en cuanto el cuerpo bajo suyo se apretó contra sí y un gemido del más puro placer invadió sus oídos, deleitando y alimentando a la bestia hambrienta que era su alfa interior. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y el choque rudo de sus cuerpos, apretujando las nalgas suaves y carnosas del chiquillo, imprimiendo el toque de sus dedos en la piel morena. Eren se deshizo en palabras incongruentes y gemidos, sin saber muy bien lo que pedía solo era consciente de que había comenzado a disfrutar del acto en cuanto Ackerman volvió a golpear aquel manojo de nervios que le hacía ver estrellas en donde sea: en el cielo raso o al fondo de sus párpados.

El chiquillo soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando se vio sentado en el regazo del mayor en un movimiento rápido que no supo calcular. Siendo aún empalado por el grueso órgano fue que comenzó a mover las caderas torpemente de arriba hacia abajo, siempre guiado por las manos blancas del alfa, quien se negaba a abandonar la carne de sus caderas. Sujetó con fuerzas los hombros anchos y fuertes, jadeando contra los labios delgados de Levi y negándose a besarlo completamente. En cambio, Ackerman veía el inútil intento del mocoso por dejarlo con ganas, como una invitación a enseñarle quien llevaba el mando en aquella situación.

\- Mocoso impertinente. – Gruñó de nueva cuenta devorando con ansias los pequeños y rojizos labios, que ya para entonces se encontraban hinchados de tantos besos recibidos.

Levi apegó más el cuerpo del omega al suyo, siendo ahora él quien guiaba la velocidad con la cual el muchacho era penetrado, ignorando las súplicas mudas del menor por querer un poco de aire. Sucumbió a los deseos del muchacho y abandonó su boca solo cuando sintió su propio climax cerca. La jodida entrada del chiquillo apresaba sin contemplaciones su grueso falo, y no tardaría demasiado en correrse dentro. Jaeger, sintiendo aquel hormigueo familiar en su bajo vientre, solo atinó a abrazarse más al cuello del mayor, recostando su mejilla en hombro derecho, sin importarle el hecho de que se hallaba rebotando sobre el mismo. El sentir como su pequeño miembro era apresado entre el glorioso _six-pack_ que era el abdomen del alfa y su vientre plano, no hizo más que acrecentar su placer. Dándose un par de minutos más antes de sucumbir al placer del climax, fue que se vino finalmente manchando todo a su paso. Levi lo siguió segundos después, en cuanto la presión a su miembro se hizo mayor e insoportable y terminó por mancillar el cálido interior con su espesa esperma, que salía a chorros desmedidos y llegaba a los más hondo de su útero.

\- Joder. – Fue lo único que pudo decir en cuanto el sopor del orgasmo fue abandonando su cuerpo lentamente, siendo ahora consciente del cuerpo tembloroso que aún se hallaba sobre su regazo, tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras buscaba tranquilizar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. - ¿Estás bien, Eren?

El menor no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se tomó su tiempo para dirigir su mirada acuosa al pequeño par de ojos que lo observaban fijamente. Asintió en un breve cabeceo mientras se vio preso de un sueño incontenible que terminó por llevarlo a la inconsciencia antes los ojos preocupados de un alfa orgulloso.

.

.

El despertar a la mañana siguiente no fue precisamente glorioso, en lo que cabe la definición de la palabra. Jaeger tenía el cuerpo adolorido y no podía caminar sin que una terrible cojera lo invadiera. Levi, por su parte, pasó gran parte de la noche de aquel día en velar los sueños del menor, quien en pleno estado durmiente susurraba su nombre en suaves suspiros que no hacían más que hincharle el pecho de orgullo. Para qué negarlo, era todo un alfa macho que se vanagloriaba de invadir a su omega hasta en sueños; porque sí, a partir de entonces –y bajo su propia decisión- fue que había determinado rotundamente que el chiquillo era suyo irrevocablemente, así tenga que recordarle al joven durmiente y a su psico-hermana que poco o nada podían hacer ante la determinación tajante de Levi Ackerman.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila entre ellos, con un Eren que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al carácter especial de su vecino y un Levi pisándoles los talones allí por donde iba. Como si tratara de impregnar su olor aún más en él. Después que transcurriera la ducha matutina y el desayuno entre conversaciones banales sobre la escuela del menor, el trabajo del mayor y el asunto de Marco la tarde anterior, fue que finalmente Levi dio a conocer su decisión.

\- Mocoso, deberás entender a partir de ahora que estás rotundamente prohibido de traer a cualquier hombre a tu departamento… Sin la presencia de la psicópata de tu hermana. – Terminó de añadir ante el escrutinio de los ojos jades.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido ante las palabras del mayor.

\- Eso mismo, mocoso: no quiero a ningún hombre revoloteando cerca de ti. – Jaeger se hubiese puesto recalcar que tenía total y completa libertad de escoger a sus amistades sino hubiese sido por la repentina cercanía del mayor, quien sujetó su diestra en un toque suave y clavó su mirada en las acuarelas brillosas del muchacho. – Tú eres mío, Eren.

Demandante y medio torpe, fue así como Levi Ackerman terminó en una relación con Eren Jaeger, el mocoso atolondrado que vivía justo a la puerta de al lado. El mocoso atolondrado que probablemente esperaba un niño en su interior… o no. Pero aquel asunto no le causaba ni el más mínimo malestar, si Eren quedaba embarazado se encargaría de él y hablaría con la alfa entrometida de su hermana para que lo deje vivir en su departamento, y si no lo estaba, igualmente la idea de una familia en un futuro no le molestaba en lo absoluto si sus hijos llevaban aquellas acuarelas oscilantes que tenía el omega por ojos. Joder, sí que las miradas atrapaban, y él no podía sentirse más feliz siendo cautivo de aquella belleza.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

* * *

Y eso fue todo!

Qué tal? Han sido 6000 y pico palabras! He tardado casi dos tardes/noches/madrugadas para acabarlo! Como les dije no es precisamente romántico, porque no considero que el ser "destinados" les dé esa categorización, pero soy fiel creyente del poder de la atracción entre alfas y omegas!

En fin! Esto solo ha sido un escape lemonoso, pronto retomaré mis otros proyectos! Cualquier comentario, duda, o corrección es bienvenida!

Oh! Por cierto, de repente le hago un pequeño extra... Estoy fantaseando con la reacción de Mikasa en cuanto se entere! Sin más, me despido!

Nos leemos pronto!

Besitos~!


	2. Extra

Hola!

Gracias a esas personitas que comentaron en este pequeño one-shot! Lo prometido es deuda, así que sin más les traigo el pequeño extra con la reacción de Mikasa. Es corto, pero está hecho con la mejor de las intenciones!

Gracias por la lectura y muchos besos!

* * *

.

.

\- Eren. –

La simple mención de su nombre en aquella tonalidad que lo hacía desvariar y enviar millones de feromonas a través de su torrente sanguíneo, bastó para comprender que se había equivocado terriblemente al invitar a desayunar al Ackerman a su dulce hogar. No era que desconfiara del mayor ni mucho menos, pero no se había puesto a meditar cuán riesgoso resultaría su inocente osadía.

Con la espalda baja apoyada en el repostero de la cocina en una incómoda posición y con el cuello siendo expuesto ante los demandantes besos del mayor, Eren supo que ya poco podía hacer para apelar al raciocinio de su novio que se había ido a dar una vuelta allá por la plaza. El hombre que estaba apegado a su cuerpo con las manos envolviendo su estrecha cintura y los labios reclamando territorio allí por donde se paseaban en su tierna clavícula, había dejado de ser su amado novio para dar lugar al alfa que exigía su cuerpo con la naturaleza de un animal.

\- Todo el maldito lugar huele a ti. – Y allí estaba la raíz del problema. Tan simple y evidente que no supo cómo no se le ocurrió en primer lugar.

Llevaban casi un mes saliendo a escondidas, jugando a sortear las horas de ausencia de Mikasa con su buena fortuna que –valga recalcar- hasta ahora les había sonreído sin más; pero toda buena racha es perecedera y, más pronto que tarde, vendrían a enterarse ellos de aquella ley universal. Eren formuló una réplica que entre sus pensamientos sonaba mejor que aquel penoso gemido agudo que soltó. Poco a poco la calentura de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar y se vio a sí mismo necesitando más de los toques demandante e insaciables de su pareja. Sin embargo, el delicioso sopor en el cual se encontraba naufragando terminó en cuanto la voz de su hermana hizo aparición.

\- ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí? – El matiz grave que utilizó les dio a denotar a ambos que tan grave era el asunto.

Mikasa Jaeger se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, bloqueando la única salida de la cocina. Traía puesto su traje de ejecutiva, en su diestra yacía el maletín con el cual viajaba siempre que iba al trabajo, y en su rostro y en sus gestos se avecinaba el peligro. Fueron solo quince segundos de sorpresa los que tardó para entender lo que sucedía y, por fin, lo había terminado de comprender todo.

Comprendió entonces la variación en el aroma de su hermano que, en un intento inútil de este por pasar desapercibido, se bañaba en perfumes para desviar las sospechas; también entendió el comportamiento casi ausente y distraído del menor que confundió en un acto de buena fe como una gripa en maduración; así como las constantes salidas en los fines de semana y la lozanía en su piel que atribuyó como parte del celo. Apretó la mandíbula en un precario intento de calmas sus ansias asesinas y, en un rápido movimiento, asió con fuerza la muñeca del menor para traerlo a la seguridad de su lado. Lo que no previó fue que el otro alfa en la habitación haría lo mismo por mantenerlo del suyo.

\- Suéltalo – Pronunció sílaba por sílaba asegurándose de imprimir en ellas todo el veneno posible.

\- Suéltalo tú. – Ackerman no se quedó atrás quien, con toda la frustración que significaba ser interrumpido en plena introducción al acto sexual, no se dejaría amedrentar por una mocosa caprichosa.

\- Yo… yo… - Y Eren se sintió patético y cohibido ante la destilación de dominancia que exacerbaban ambos alfas, dando lugar al omega que habitaba en su interior y que le rogaba bajar la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Eso decía su instinto, pero su cabezonería terminó por tomar las riendas en el asunto. – Mikasa, Levi es mi pareja destinada.

Si había alguna forma de empeorar la situación, el menor de los Jaeger la consiguió. Todo empeoró en cuanto Mikasa terminó de comprender que aquella vocecita pertenecía a su tierno hermanito que estaba por cumplir los quince años en cuestión de días. El significado del mensaje logró por hacerla imaginar las peores situaciones que una hermana mayor celosa puede maquinar… Y ardió Troya.

El desmadre que causaron en la cocina aquella mañana nefasta en la que Mikasa había olvidado el reporte financiero en su laptop – y por el cual tuvo que regresar a encontrarse con la incómoda escena- es historia aparte. Lo cierto fue que tanto Levi como Mikasa conciliaron mantener una relación distante y _cordial_ por Eren, quien usando todo su repertorio de pucheros y gimoteos consiguió que la terrible pelea entre ambos alfas se calmara en cuestión de treinta minutos. La mujer los sentó a ambos en el sofá más amplio del departamento en cuanto se calmó.

\- Explícame qué es lo que sucede aquí. – La pregunta no tenía destinatario, pero bien sabía Ackerman que iba dirigida hacia él.

\- El mocoso ya te lo explicó. – Respondió fingiendo ignorar el ceño enfurruñado que se formaba en el rostro de su pareja al ser llamado sin más "mocoso". – Somos lo que la gente usualmente denomina como "destinados". – Al ver que la mujer frente a ellos seguía sin pronunciar palabra, continuó. – Lo supe en cuanto lo vi por primera vez. Lo voy a cuidar como si fuera mi vida entera.

Aquello no se lo esperaban ni Eren ni Mikasa, ni tampoco la tonalidad seria de su voz que ya no demostraba la usual soberbia con la que hablaba. El primero casi se le echa encima en cuanto comprendió cuán enamorado estaba de aquel alfa gruñón obsesionado con la limpieza, pero la voz de Mikasa terminó por refrenar cualquier acción suya.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? – Ackerman solo asintió en señal de respuesta, ante ello Mikasa prosiguió. – Eren tan solo es un niño, aún va en secundaria y no sabe muy bien qué hacer con su vida. Es desordenado y se distrae con facilidad, se pierde constantemente por las calles y confía demasiado en los demás, es muy terco y es alérgico a las nueces y a los-

\- Mariscos, lo sé. – Completó el sermón por ella. Ella se tomó medio minuto más para sopesar la mirada seria del mayor y, finalmente, dio su veredicto final.

\- Espero que así sea, sino me veré en la necesidad de tomar medidas. – Mikasa fingió ignorar el bufido que soltó el mayor y prosiguió. – Después voy a hablar contigo, Eren.

El menor de los Jaeger solo tembló ante la mirada seria de la mayor, y supo desde entonces que poco o nada podría hacer por evitar la incómoda charla que sabía se avecinaba. Sería mentir si dijéramos que desde entonces serían una especie de familia feliz; lo cierto fue que ambos alfas no se llevaban ni se llevarán bien jamás, pero tenían algo en común que compartían y, haciendo gala de ello, fue que establecieron su acuerdo de paz implícito procurando siempre encontrarse lo menos posible. Es cierto que el amor puede hacer milagros, tal y como aquel que se formaba en el interior del vientre del menor con la paciencia que se toma la vida en crear una nueva.

.

.

.


End file.
